Irresistible
by coldqueen
Summary: A smutty parody of a Petrelli Christmas. Incest, homocidal plots, and adultery run amok. PAIRE


**Title:** Irresistible

**Characters:** Peter, Claire

**Spoilers:** S1, mainly, maybe a little Volume Two

**Rating:** R, M-mature

**Summary:** This was requested by my girl Lucky. She wanted "Paire. And I want smut. Oh, but I'd like something funny... wouldn't it be cool if Peter met someone with [the ability to lower inhibitions, and absorbed it? How would he handle everyone around him going wild? And how naughty would things go with Claire?" Well, here you go, darlin'.

* * *

It started with an empath named Peter Petrelli.

It ended with a self-healer named Claire Bennet.

Somewhere in the middle, the empath ran into a girl with a special ability of her own.

She broadcast waves of pheromones that affected the way people around her acted. People around her lost control of themselves, lost all sense of inhibition. The reason she was so easily caught is because she could not control that ability. One had only to follow the trail of bank robberies and homicides to find her.

Peter and Mohinder found her, but they were too late to save her.

It was with a heavy heart that Peter returned to the Petrelli House on Christmas Day, dreading the glee and joy that everyone would be feeling, a myriad of happy emotions he would not be able to echo but only mimic.

Except...

Claire was supposed to be there that day, and Claire always managed to bring a smile to his face, for reasons he dare not even think let alone say.

The second he entered the door, a chorus of "Uncle Peter!" sounded from the den where the Christmas tree was set up, two young male voices that were luckily not joined by a teenage female one.

Despite his sour mood, the sound of his nephews' voices did pull a smile out of him. That smile slid away as his thoughts started to drift back to the woman he had been unable to save. He pulled off his overcoat and hung it up, letting his hand caress Claire's pure white cashmere coat (an early gift from his mother) before hurriedly stepping away.

He could hear his family's voices now, the boys' eager carrying ones that were accompanied by ripping wrapping paper, his brother's loud and charming voice currently humbled by the intimacy of a family setting, Heidi's quiet but confident voice that oozed class and care at all times, and even his mother's voice seemed...warmer on this holiday evening.

Peter was just outside the door when _she _spoke, her Southern twang drifting on the air like music as she laughed at something Monty had done. Peter was right that she would be able to make him feel better, without even trying to. When he poked his head around the doorframe there was a genuine smile on his face. "I'm gonna duck upstairs real quick and take a shower and then I'll be back down for dinner."

"Sounds..." Nathan started to speak then paused as if confused. Peter watched with a quirked eyebrow and a crooked smile as his brother opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head as if to shake something loose. Finally, Nathan spoke again. "That sounds good, Peter."

"You okay?"

Nathan smiled and waved his brother away. "I'm fine, just got...dizzy for a second."

Peter shrugged and started for the stairs, refusing to let his eyes even glance at Claire, though he'd felt her eyes on him. Once away from his family, however, his mood quickly plummeted once more and his thoughts turned inward.

His thoughts turned to things he could have done today, things he should have done in his past, and most often, to how he wished things were different from the way they were now.

He wished that young woman hadn't had to die today, on Christmas Day.

He wished he hadn't had to watch as Company agents took her down.

He wished he'd had the courage to step from the shadows and save her.

On a more personal note, he wished that he'd had time to get more presents for his family.

He wished that the Christmas season didn't always make him feel so melancholy.

He wished that Claire wasn't his niece.

That last one was one that would never be undone, however.

Peter continued upstairs to his shower, but didn't realize the trouble he'd left downstairs.

Even as he washed his body and the odors that lingered there, he'd left an unfriendly guest lingering in the air downstairs.

Pheromones, unscented but devious agents of biology, had been slowly released from his body as he moved through the house. Since he'd been thinking of the dead woman from today as he did so, those same pheromones were already getting into his family's minds and stripping them of all controls they had.

And in a family where latent incestuous tendencies and manipulative bordering-homicidal plots ran amok...it was not a good thing.

Peter was drying himself from the shower when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door. Before he could call out for them to wait a minute, the door was pushed open.

For some reason, Peter expected Claire to be on the other side but was disappointed to find Heidi walking in. "Hey, Peter."

Peter wrapped the towel in his hands around his waist hurriedly and grinned through a bright red blush. "Hey, Heidi. Umm, can I help you?"

Heidi was too busy looking at his bare chest to do more than drool.

"Heidi?" His voice lowered as he stared at her in confusion.

"Did Nathan ever tell you he caused the accident? The one that left me paralyzed?"

Peter was surprised by the turn in conversation, but went along with it anyways. "Yes, he told me. Just after, in the hospital waiting room."

"Did he tell you the reason he didn't get hurt either is because he flew out of the car? He," she hesitated and closed her gray eyes briefly, "_abandoned_ me in that car." Her eyes opened again and they were full of rage. "Then, months later some man who wants to destroy New York heals me so I can walk, and at the same time Nathan reveals that he has an illegitimate seventeen year old daughter. Do you know what it's like to just...overload on knowledge?"

Peter nodded slowly, walking forward with his hands out as if to offer her comfort. "I know it was tough for you, Heidi."

She shook her head, her long dark hair shimmering around her face attractively. "I'm only just now really grasping it all..." Her voice trailed off, but when her eyes finally met his, it came back strong, confident, and seductive. "Do you know what I want for Christmas, Peter?"

He was almost scared to ask.

"What?"

"Revenge," she said with a smile as she tackled him smoothly and they fell together on the bed. Peter was so shocked by the move that he didn't even think of trying to push her off.

When she fastened her mouth around his left nipple and bit down viciously (but pleasurably) Peter finally found his voice.

"Ow, damnit!"

"Nathan likes it rough," Heidi commented as she moved to straddle him.

"I'm not Nathan," Peter replied snarkishly as he grabbed Heidi's wrists and tried to keep her hands off of him.

"But you're so warm, Peter," Heidi purred as she leaned down to press a kiss against his chest.

Neither of them was expecting it when a lamp crashed across Heidi's head and knocked her unconscious.

Peter pushed his sister-in-law off of him and stared at his niece with great relief. "Thanks, Claire."

"No problem, Peter," she replied deceptively calm. Her blue eyes sparkled as they always did, her lips pursed in a pout as she studied her stepmother's prone figure. "I came up to check on you."

"I appreciate it," Peter said as he reached for the slacks he'd laid on the bed before taking his shower. He moved to dress in the bathroom, too aware of the lack of clothing he wore, but Claire reached out and touched his arm and he stopped moving.

"Peter?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, her body angling closer without realizing it. She stepped into the circle of his body, pressing her chest to his abdomen and laying her head in hollow between his shoulder and his chest.

He didn't realize it but his arms were sliding around her and pulling her closer. "What is it, Claire?"

"I...I can't explain it. I thought I was fine, but then...then I saw you tonight and suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore."

Her last words were whispered against his lips as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into an embrace.

Peter couldn't control himself either.

The second her breath mingled with his, Peter crushed her to him, his lips and hers sealing together. His tongue slipped into her mouth as if it belonged there and their bodies fit together as if they'd always been that way.

Claire pushed Peter backward until he hit the wall. He hissed at the feel of the cool surface on his back but he moaned in pleasure as Claire began to kiss her way down his chest.

Then she dropped to her knees and he made an entirely different sound.

Peter's hand slid into her hair and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. "We can't. Heidi is right over there!"

"I hit her hard; she's not going to wake up!"

The lack of concern in Claire's voice made something in Peter sober up. That didn't sound like her, not at all.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

The lack of control.

The random girls trying to jump his bones.

He was causing this.

As Peter slipped into his thoughts, his fingers weakened their hold on Claire.

When her hot mouth surrounded the head of his erection, any and all thought disappeared from his mind.

Peter moaned and his fingers clenched and released in her hair before letting her go completely. As she moved her mouth farther down on his shaft, sucking him deeper and deeper until it seemed like she intended to swallow him whole. She swallowed instinctively, her throat convulsing around him and it was one of the single most pleasurable experiences of his life.

Peter's hands slid on the wall behind him, struggling to find something to hold onto until one of them latched onto the heavy curtains his mother had installed in his room recently. His hand clenched around the thick brocade and over his own heavy panting he could hear the pole they hung from straining from his actions.

Claire slowly licked her way up his shaft as she moved her head backwards, her teeth scraping over the ridges of his penis as she did so. Peter instinctively jerked, his hips thrusting forward. Claire grinned around him, her eyes rolling upward to watch his face.

Peter's voice was gruff when he spoke. "Harder. Use more teeth."

She was happy to oblige.

As Claire rhythmically sucked him off, Peter realized that this had to be one of the best Christmas presents he'd ever gotten.

When she wrapped her small, child-like fingers around the base of his erection and swallowed every drop of semen that he shot into her mouth, he also had to admit that this could not and would not be the last time he was going to experience this pleasure.

Afterwards, he lost all strength to stand and sat against the wall as Claire went to the bathroom to use his Listerine.

Slowly he became aware of a loud crashing noise from downstairs.

Claire poked her head out of the bathroom when he stood. "Do you mind if I shower?"

He shook his head and moved to the door, pausing as the thought of an aroused and wet Claire in his room. When he heard her step into the shower, he had a second thought and moved to remove Heidi from his bed.

He'd be using it later.

After leaving Heidi on her bed, Peter followed the sound of yelling to the den where he'd left his peaceful Christmas-loving family only thirty minutes ago.

Inside, he saw something he never expected to see.

His mother slapped his brother across the face, screaming that he was an "interfering, sentimental fool."

His brother slapped his mother across the face, screaming that she was a "homicidal, Joan Crawford-channeling bitch."

His mother punched his brother in the stomach, claiming that it was a mistake to ever birth such a "weak-willed little pussy."

Peter didn't stick around to see what other insults or punches would be thrown.

He checked on his nephews, now safely playing games in their room, seemingly unaffected by the pheromones in the house.

He checked on Heidi, still unconscious and sprawled across her bed.

Then he spent the rest of Christmas alternating between fucking his niece and listening to his mother and brother beat the shit out of each other.

* * *

Review, please. 


End file.
